A Pirate's Princess
by aznquetzal
Summary: AU Love's promise is eternal, but if it weighs against your purpose for living. How will you choose, If your heart's got to loose? "Im a Princess, I am born with duties to fulfill, I breathe to serve my purpose." RYOSAKU
1. Ironic

Disclaimer: I own nothing……..

NOTE: this is my first time to write a P.O.T fic.please.flamers,bounce off.

Chapter one:ironic

"You have to go mi'lady! You're our last hope!you have to leave!" a man with blue armor and red hair spoke in haste, as she dragged a brunette haired lady probably known as the heiress of their Kingdom,as swordfights were being held from behind them.

Lunarecia, the kingdom known as the entrance of the moon,the island that nobody can find,not unless you were permitted, even the archive maps were not updated about its existence, the only people aware of this wonder would probably be the pirates,greedy people who hunts for money and can never be trusted.

"Behind you!"she yelled as a warning.

He turned back and grabbed his sword to block the enemy's attack and started to cover up for the princess, as the enemies started to flock the place,not so late this morning,and unfortunate event happened during the daily ritual of the high priest, a burst from the sky came rumbling down the kingdom like a black beam of light striking down the kingdoms core, and with a blink of an eye,darkness were in sight, unknown creatures invaded the area,attacking the townsmen, and started to make its way to the castle.

"Kuso!"he muttered.

"Eiji!"a voice shouted, the ground started shaking and fed up on their foes, a man wearing a red robe carrying a sword came into view.

"Mi'lady,you have to leave the lunarecia! Eiji,I'll buy you some time to leave! Go sail on that ship and take the princess!" he shouted as his voice trying to stand out from the events and loud bangs heard from behind.

"Hai! Syusuke-sama"and with that Eiji turned back on the princess who suddenly was shivering with the sudden events happening in Lunarecia.

"Go mi'lady! You know what to do…"Syusuke said as he smiled as he turned his attention back to his objective.

She looked up at her castle, now covered by darkness,screams of her people could be heard,as she smiled,and smile of grief,Sakuno, the Princess of Lunarecia,never let herself cry,for she was the strength of her kingdom,she must never show sadness,or this small reason would lead the fall of Lunarecia.

"Syusuke-san,take care of my people while Im gone,I'll come back, that I will."she said to him,her voice with full of strength and assurance,she swore,she will take Lunarecia back.

"Let's go mi'lady!"Eiji shouted trying to break Sakuno's trance of thoughts.

She just nodded and grabbed the edge of her dress that reaches the ground so she can move easily, Eiji grabbed his sword as they started to run ashore, he was one of the greatest swordsman of the Kingdom,absolutely trusted by the general himself, and probably could be considered one of the guardians of kingdom Lunarecia.

She ran together with him heading for the ship,its seems like she was running forever as they reached the ship Eiji scooted over the deck and started operating the ship.

She watched the moon as it slowly darkens and watched as a symbol started engrave itself on it, it pains her to see this view, she never wanted this,never,she lowered her gaze as the ship slowly made its way to the ocean,as she heard one loud roar coming from the castle, it actually send a big bow that pierced her heart, she knew who it was, she knew WHAT it was.

"Onee-chan…"she muttered.

She sat over the deck watching the seagulls fly as Eiji decided that they should go stop for a while and rest.

Eiji was grooming up his sword which he thought had an overtime fighting over those unknown creatures who actually overtook Lunarecia.

"Eiji-san, what's your dream?"she suddenly spoke.

Learning what he heard from her he suddenly smiled and glanced at his sword and opened his mouth to answer.

"Well, my dream is to be a high priest!"he said as he lifted his nose in the air.

"A high priest, so you want to be an apprentice of Momoshiro-san"she answered back as she smiled.

"How about you you're Majesty, I assume you still have your dream aside from being a Princess"he said as he slowly sheathed his sword back to its place.

She smiled sweetly as she savored the fresh air, could you ever wonder this peaceful world was holding its inner turmoil.

"Well my dream…is to be a pirate, sail different seas with my battleship"she cheered as she stood tall and went over the hangar on the deck.

"What a dream, a complete opposite of your status ne? Mi'lady"he snerred.

"Yes, just like yours!"she answered as she leaned back to him and smiled.

"Well Im off, I'll go find some food for us,I won't be long!"he said as he gave her a peace sign and jumped of the ship,towards the island where they took a small while for a break.

She went down from the deck and started to make her way inside her room,and decided to change,the last time she changed her clothes was since two days ago,she doesn't have the chance to change,since the turmoil inside the kingdom starts to unfold,and being the head of the kingdom,she doesn't deserve any time to rest or even give some attention to herself.

She grabbed a velvet crimson red dress,that went up to her ankles,with a golden rope in the neckline tied like a ribbon,that serves as its only detail,it really matches her complexion and her long hair flowing freely behind her back, she looked out the window to see a beautiful scenario,she smiled.

'I'll come back soon…I promise' she swore again.

She loved Lunarecia though she never dreamed of being its Princess,its her destiny,she's born with the responsibility,and she can't turn away from it, her dream? To be a pirate,sail coast to coast, pirates are greedy,but she's not, if she's greedy then probably she left the kingdom and pursue her dream to be a pirate and look for treasure around the world, but no, she never thought of leaving the kingdom, she dedicated her life to it.

She actually never thought of herself, but the thought never crossed her mind,she wanted to be a pirate for one reason,

'There's more to life'

That's what she considered a treasure to hunt. She probably was the greatest ruler ever was in Lunarecia according to the city people,she's got knowledge and wisdom all in one package,beauty and brains, smile that brightens the kingdom, but she always felt empty,she knew there's something more than Lunarecia…but she calls that selfishness,they need her,Lunarecia needs her,it would be awkward to leave them just that…she never wanted that…she loves Lunarecia, that's why her dream,will just be a dream…and nothing more.

She yawned a bit that she decided to get some sleep,since the weather is friendly for the day, and Eiji might be making his way back up to this hour,maybe she could just take a rest for a while, she went over her queen sized bed near the window as sleep slowly claimed her eyes.

"How many days are we going to stay here"his blank face turned to a disgusted one as the sight of a certain island came into his view.

"Reminds you of friendly memories huh? Ryoma?" a man with short ebony hair stood at the highest part of the ship as he smiled at a certain 17 year old man named Ryoma Echizen, an infamous pirate, who actually got the looks of a superstar, the skills,the knowledge, and most of all…the EGO, the ego bigger than his head, that made him famous among them.

"Tell me about it"Ryoma muttered as he laid himself down the deck floors, those memories were the ones he never wanted to remember.

"I'll just stay by the ship"he muttered again.

"Nobody is allowed to stay by the ship" a strict voice suddenly interrupted his trance.

Ryoma just closed his eyes, he saw that one coming from him, the captain, ohhh the captain! Who just pops out of nowhere, and happens to be history in the making! And whoever happens to be unfortunate and meet his troop down at the ocean and have some "aggressive negotiation" for treasure's sake, would be resting on the depts. Of the sea, indeed, one of the undefeatable pirates, well next on the list after the legend, Nanjirou Echizen of course.

"Take down the anchor, Kaidoh"he said again, as his face stayed as it is, BLANK.

A man wearing a green leafy (no guys…its not marijuana if that's what you're thinking) bandana covering the top part of his head, wearing "the usual pirate suit" boots that reach halfway of his legs and a loose pants and a loose long sleeved top (come one guys!! Its captain jack sparrow!!) with a big golden round earring on his left ear, and his in famous grouchy face, jumped out from the deck and followed what he was told.

He shrugged a bit because of the chill in the air, as his hair followed the wind his eyes traveled and started to analyze the island as they reached the docks.

'nothing much changed' he thought…he always does this…perhaps its how a captains life goes.

"So I can't stay by the ship"Ryoma's voice broke his trance.

"…."

With the silence that always meant "yes" in Tezuka's vocabulary…Ryoma raised his arms behind his head and jumped out of the ship made his way to the town.

"Can you blame the kid?"Oishi suddenly spoke beside the captain and smiled a bit.

"No…that woman was terrible…"Tezuka spoke as a small chill found its way to his spine that made him shrug.

"Let's get this started"he spoke again as he jumped down the ship.

Kaidoh just closed his eyes.

"Women…"he muttered as he followed the others.

Meanwhile…

He lifted his gaze to the sky as clear droplets of liquid pats in his skin.

"Oh crap…" he muttered. Its raining…and he bet…it's hard.

he's in the middle of the town as he picked all the supplies and food he gathered and started to run…it's a long way down to the shore as the rain turned into a storm.

She felt as the ship started to shake, she opened her eyes and looked at the window, the ocean was wild, the rain- no the storm was disturbing her peace of mind.

She suddenly went out of the ship, her eyes widened, she wasn't ashore! She's in the middle of the ocean.

Her wet hair framed her face so does her dress, she ran to the deck to gain control to the ship when the lightning strikes the pole of the ship, she hurriedly shook her head to look, but to be welcomed by the burning pole ready to stomp its way to her, she jumped down as the ship suddenly got carried away by the wind and the water started to get in.

Her hands were frozen, her feet were shaking, the fear…it paralyzed her whole body…

'I can't die today…Lunarecia…she's waiting for me..'

She opened her eyes again as the wind pierced her skin,drenched in the rain, the ship its going to sink anytime soon, the leak was bigger than she expected.

A loud bang was heard again, she turned her head from behind the pole was swinging, its going to hit her out of the ship.

So it leaves her to no option, she's going to end up in the ocean otherwise.

He reached the shore, the ship was gone so is she.

'Nanoji-sama, he's gonna kill me'he thought bitterly as the thought come up to his mind.

He ran back to the town drenched in the rain as it poured itself down to earth.

She jumped out of the ship and started to swim away, as she felt pain through her foot.

"Ah!"

Cramps.

What a lucky day for her, she looked for something to grab as the wind pierced her eyes, as she felt weight engulf her whole body.

the next day…

Ahh…Gekko island, the island that never sleeps, full of entertainment bound in every corners of every shapes and sizes (yeah!viva las vegas!) no rules or whatever…a great place for pirates.

"If every island was like this…no man would ever commit suicide"said kaidoh as they walk.

Ryoma raised his eye brow at this.

"I'd better stay unwanted, if every woman in every island were like those"Oishi muttered referring to some" "attractive"entertainers that steals some glances from behind.

"Where are we off to again?"Ryoma suddenly asked from behind.

"To an old friend…"Tezuka said.

An old friend…an old ally, an old crew…(guess who it is…)

"But for now…we better go look for some place to stay"Oishi continued.

"The usual place"Tezuka replied blankly.

"She's pretty…"she heard a voice

"Yeah…she's 'pretty' useful" said the other.

She slowly opened her eyes being pierced by the sunlight from the silhouette covers.

Her eyes wandered throughout the area, the place was spacious, with traditional symbols designed on the walls, the ambiance was peaceful,she stood up and faced the mirror, her eye brows furrowed, she can't remember being dressed like this, her hair curled like a croissant on the edges divided into two, with half of her hair lifted up in a fancy manner, as weight took over her body, her dress was big…a light blue grand kimono.

"Where am I…"she suddenly said as she scanned the area again.

The shoji door slid open that aught her attention as she turned her head to see two women with almost the same outfit as she does.

"Where am i?"she said again as she held her hands together inside her sleeves.

"In Gekko island…"the other with pink and utterly short kimono, showing her long slender legs.

"You should get some more sleep, we have work tonight" the other girl with blue eyes said.

"I guess the girl is enough for our debts?"The man with utterly tattered clothings said together with his wife.

"She's more than enough I guess"the lady said.

"Fine" a fat man answered as he turned to face the two and grinned.

"If there's nothing more were about to settle, you can get out of my sight right now"he continued as the two went out through the shojitsu door.

"Tomoka!"he called, as a light footsteps were heard through the tatami floors as the door slid opened to reveal a girl with two pig tails wearing a light pink kimono, the girl also known as Tomoka.

"Prepare her for tonight's performance"the fat man said, probably the head of this "Business" of his.

"H-hai Hirai-sama"she stuttered, this man Hirai, the runner the infamous entertainment house in Gekko island,known for the prettiest women to be seen in town, and probably the greediest person aside from the pirates that is.

"Can you sing?"Tomoka asked her again.

"No…gomen but I have no time, I have to go…"Sakuno answered but suddenly when she opened the doors there were guards that won't let her pass.

"Im sorry, I don't want this dirty business either but I have no choice"she said.

"Excuse me?"she asked innocently.

"You're sold to Hirai-sama, and he owns you now…same like I do"Tomoka continued.

"But-but I don't live here…I don't know this place…please let me go"she begged with her pleading eyes.

"Gomen…but this is how we live."Tomoka answered as she left.

Leaving Sakuno sitting on the futon alone again.

They stood in front of the entertainment house, the usual place that sent ryoma that nightmare..err..

His stomach feels like its going to explode but his face stayed as it is.

As the neon colors filled the air smokes, chatters of people heard,this is night life!!

His instinct tells him not to go…not to go…he smells trouble, but hey?!Tezuka spells trouble better!

She opened her lids slowly, she fell asleep, maybe because of that tea, she knew that there was some kind of medicine mixed with that, but she's thirsty, like she can escape from here…the door slid open as Tomoka came inside and helped her stand up..led her out to the hallway.

"Where are we going?"

"To work…"Tomoka answered as she frowned.

Sakuno's senses were filled with smoke of cigar and liquors, this place never exist in Lunarecia…well maybe liquors, but never a place where women gets to be treated like some kind of an animal.

"Sorry"tomoka stopped as she opened the screen.

Sakuno frowned at the sight,men…in lunarecia…men knows how to respect women.

"Please…let me go…"she begged as she slightly gripped Tomoka's hands, but Tomoka slowly shoved it away.

"If only I could help you…"those were the last words Sakuno could hear from her, noise filled her ears, she was being led to the stage by Tomoka.

They were being led in the table in front, reserved by Hirai himself, no…not that they came here for the women…this is a landmark so that their "friend" could easily find the place.

Ryoma sat in front of Kaidoh.

His eyes scanned the area, tsk tsk..filthy place…that's all that came up with his mind, as his eyes found its way to the stage, that girl, she doesn't look so happy, not like he cared but, come to think of it, her aura was kind of different from the other entertainers, she's on the stage, probably she's new.

Hirai grinned at the sight the customers were probably ready to pay at whatever price to have her out of the stage…and that means money, and more money, but she just stood there like a doll, his brows furrowed, so he went to the stage and smiled at the customers, as he made his way to Sakuno and gripped her wrist.

Her mouth opened in dismay of what Hirai had done, actually it did hurt, she swore that's going to be a bruise after this.

"Look doll face, I own you…if you want to be free from me, buy yourself out"he said loud enough for only the two of them could hear.

"Now now kid…were not here for the women okay"said Oishi, as he saw Ryoma staring over the girl at the stage.

Ryoma sarcastically raise his eyebrows…as a sign of annoyance, Oishi just smiled…at the sight.

Sakuno shoved her hand away, and stared at Hirai as she made her way to the harp.

"Gomen…but I can't sing"she said as she started to play the harp, yes, she can't sing, but she can play the harp, its her hobby back then at Lunarecia when she was still a kid, never thought it could save her life.

Her hand danced like a wind making a sound through the string, like a wind chime dancing gracefully, this song…

'This is the song…you loved to hear…right.' She thought, she could still remember those times, her childhood days…with her sister.

Ryoma stood up from his seat, and starts to make his way out of the house, Tezuka didn't stopped him this time, perhaps they have been together for a long time, and Ryoma knew him very well, and he knew Ryoma as well, he would follow his orders.

He made his way to the woods to take a rest…somehow, he didn't want to stay by the inn, its still noisy, the same ambience floated over the area like the ambiance on the streets, its more peaceful in the woods than the town, he could see through the willows, from here you could see their ship under the moon.

She sat on the chair with a samurai, a drunk samurai that is, his katana rested on the legs of her chair, that's when the bulb came into the picture (ding!)

Since her sleeves were long, she laid it down near the katana and grab a hold to it, messing with a samurai is like committing a suicide, but its better than staying in this place forever…the samurai was staring at her, as his hands started to get itchy, she stood up slowly.

"Excuse me for a second"she said as she turned back and made her way to the restroom.

A slight smile found its way to her lips as she snatched the katana inside her sleeves, she looked for the window, satisfied, she unsheathed the katana and sliced the bars, she tried to jump through it but something stopped her, it's the dress, its heavy, she removed the robe as she felt the weight lightens, now she's ready, but not until someone grabbed the edge of her kimono, she turned to find out its.

"Tomoka-san"she said

TZUZUKU….


	2. Series of Unfortunate Events

Disclaimer: I don't Own Anything

NOTE: every character in this story plays very vital role, even the nameless ones, so to keep up, take note of the characters ne?and to keep it noted I'll just put flashbacks for you guys…

_Chapter Two: Series of Unfortunate Events_

Previously on Chapter One

A slight smile found its way to her lips as she snatched the katana inside her sleeves, she looked for the window, satisfied, she unsheathed the katana and sliced the bars, she tried to jump through it but something stopped her, it's the dress, its heavy, she removed the robe as she felt the weight lightens, now she's ready, but not until someone grabbed the edge of her kimono, she turned to find out its.

"Tomoka-san"she said

--

Her eyes soften at the sight of this girl, she's scared, Sakuno knew it, from the pale knuckles and pleading eyes, she knew exactly how it feels, Sakuno stepped down and to be eye level with Tomoka, she grabbed her hands as it followed her lead and let go of the fabric, as she placed both of her hands on her shoulder.

"This isn't the place for you, don't you think there's a place out there other than this?" Sakuno said as she smiled at the frightened girl.

"I wish I could be like you…" Tomoka muttered.

Sakuno let out a big sigh.

"I have the fate of my people in my shoulder, and I just can't bend easily, right?" she said

Tomoka looked up at Sakuno as her eyes seeks for reassurance, and all she got was a big bang on the door, that seemed to take them out of their trance, Sakuno gripped the katana, as she was thinking of what to do next.

"You should go now!" Tomoka whispered.

"How about you!" Sakuno hassled.

"They won't hurt me! I work here!" Tomoka replied as she was pushing Sakuno to the windows.

"Before I leave, promise you'll leave this place too…"Sakuno looked back.

"I will." Tomoka replied as she smiled at her newly found friend.

Sakuno jumped over the window, and started to make her way to the woods, carrying her dress.

----

"Where is she!" the samurai with long brown hair and obviously drunk attitude barged inside the restroom, looking for the runaway geisha, together with two drunk men serves as his allies, Two times Tomoka's size.

"s-sh-she w-went t-to the t-town!" she stammered pointing over the sliced bars of the windows.

The drunken samurai glared at Tomoka as he hissed every word he says.

"When I found out that you lied, I swear consider yourself dead" he hissed on her face before he departed the area leaving Tomoka behind with shaking knees and surprisingly a smile on her pale face, she knew exactly she did a good decision, its her first time to meet a girl like her, serves as her inspiration, and she's got no regret on helping her.

"You two check on the woods, I'll be on the town, don't you ever come back without that girl!" he shouted as he proceeded his way to the town and the other into the woods.

-----

Surely playing a samurai for a fool is a bloody game, especially when you get caught, and right now she's not aware that two drunken samurai's are on their way to take her back, or the worse that they'll be out of their minds and cut her throat to its depths until it please their swords.

She's running as fast as she can, but seems like she's going around in circles, she suddenly halted from her tiring chase, she closed her eyes, concentrated on the area she's in, willows, bats, and the sound of the wind, kissing the ocean, that's all she's got to hear, nothing except, footsteps following her not so far behind, her nerves started to function, thinking of what she'll do next, samurai's got inhumane abilities, and believe it or not, they're stronger when they're drunk, so right now, she's in the brink of life and death.

She knew very well she couldn't run anymore, she's exhausted, and she sprained her ankle from the stupid tree sternly because of the kimono, she's now hiding behind the largest oak tree she could find for the mean time, tending her sprained left ankle, before she felt something weird, how come she can't hear anything weird at all, there should be something wrong, she slowly garb the katana, and as if on cue, she ducked as two samurais scarred the oak tree, she rolled herself up and waited for the two men to show.

She closed her eyes and lowered her head waiting for any signs, as if on rhythm of the sounds of nature, its like music, with pattern, there it is coming on front of her.

She held the katana in front of her.

"Samurais should have pride, fight like a man." She shouted, and those words were the exact same words that their victims told them, now resting in the soulful graveyard.

"so that's a request from a young lady" the one with short hair and black bandana said, as the two appeared five feet away from her.

"Seek and you shall find!" they both said in unison as they attacked her.

She dodged the blow from behind as she tossed her katana in the air, and leaped to the tree, and caught it in her palms, she hid behind the tree, knowing exactly how painful her ankle was, but suddenly the tree was cut into half, she leaped again and landed on the ground, her injury gets her to trouble so much, that she tried to stand up as the two ran to her and held their katana straight to her, she waited for the cue as she positioned to her left, she stared at the two, but then suddenly her eyes fooled her, its getting blurry, maybe it's the drink, she took from that whore house, that stupid dork! she's drugged.

"ahhhhh!" she flew to the next tree in sight, as if engraving herself to it, but still she struggled to stand up, as she grabbed her arm, and put all her body weight on her right foot.

his eyes traveled the area as he heard the unnerving noise coming out of nowhere, he ran ahead slightly as a girl wearing an utterly scrapped kimono holding nothing against her foes, she was breathing hard as she tried to catch her breath her hair scattered behind her back.

She fell on her knees, she's more than tired, she's wounded, and she's weaponless, and with all the luck she just gathered in that entertainment house, she's defenseless, the man with chicken hair style was about to grab her neck, and she was waiting for it, but to her most dismay.

"This girl is my property now, would you mind getting your filthy hands off."

A man with raven hair and dark amber eyes came into view, as her body gave up from all the pain and exhaustion, and fell on the ground, being caught by his arms.

----

"Excuse me have you seen a girl about this tall" a red haired man said as he distinctively measured Sakuno's height to his neck.

"With long Auburn hair, brown eyes, and…umm….she looks like a doll?" she continued as he rubbed his cheeks.

"Sorry mi'boy, but if you're looking for pretty girls you should visit Gekko island" the old man said as he stroked his beards and grinned, Eiji's senses tickled, Gekko island, the island that never sleeps.

"I-uh…well thank you…"he answered as he left.

'man…Nanoji-sama's gonna kill me'

Eiji's search for Sakuno has been meekly poor, for now, and the thought of Fuji-sama and Nanoji-sama glaring at him, glazing up their swords at his throat, gives him the creeps.

"Watch it kid!"

"ah!oh! go-gomen!gezz! Im such a clutch nya!" he rubbed his cheek again as he helped the man wearing a blue robe carrying loads of-

"Foods?" Eiji muttered, Danggo, Sushi, Maki, Miki, beverages? Only one man he knew that could eat all these in one meal, he looked at the man, spiky black hair, and a wide grin on his face.

"oh! Eiji!" he grinned.

Eiji even forgot that he got all the foods in his arms, that he throw it away and hugged Momo "oh! Boy! Am I glad to see you! Momo!"

Momo's eyes grew wide as he extended his arms trying to reach for the foods

"nooo!" he screamed.

----

"Never thought Echizen got some taste for women"

"Whatever."

"Women, they bring bad luck to men"

"BURNING! She might want something to eat!"

"sssh, you'll wake her up"

Voices surrounded her like mad fire burning into her senses, yet she felt her head feel so heavy and her eyes still sore, who are these people? Curiosity strikes her best nerves to open up her eyes to see herself inside a…

"Welcome aboard!" a man with short black hair and cheery aura smiled.

"Are you hungry? I made some food for you!" the other said.

"you people should learn how to introduce yourselves, Im Sadaharu Inui," The man wearing glasses said, as he extended his hands and neared his face to Sakuno, as she took it gladly and smiled, as his glass flashed like when the devil caught its prey.

"How rude of us, Im Syuichiroh Oishi" he smiled again.

"Kawamura Takashi, the greatest chef ever" he grinned as he bounced.

She tried to stand up from the height of the bed which made it hard for her, but she jumped from the bed though, her glorified sprained ankle helped her a lot, that she got out of balanced, thanks to Inui.

"Sprained ankle, from last night," he muttered as Sakuno let her weight be diverted to Inui as he led her to the nearest chair.

"Ah, Sankyuu Sadaharu-san" she muttered.

"wait-.." oishi said as he sniffled something outside.

"Taka! The stew!" he shouted at Takashi, who's mouth suddenly opened with a big O as he ran outside.

Sakuno chuckled at the scenario, these guys look so tough yet somewhat stooges.

"What's your name again?" Oishi asked.

"oh, sorry, Im Ryuzaki Sakuno" she answered as she looked outside.

"uhm…where am I" she asked again.

"in our ship" someone from the corner answered, which sent for Sakuno to almost jump from her seat.

"he's Kaidoh Kaoru by the way" said Oishi as she sighed.

"She's the one in the entertainment house, the one who played the harp" he said harshly, which sent every people in the room, to zip out their mouths.

Sakuno suddenly she smiled, he's right, probably there at the same time.

"Yeah! I know you, I saw you last night…at the pub" she answered back.

Kaidoh sweatdrops, what does she want huh? A piece of Kaidoh Kaoru? Is she hitting him back, well, anyways, she's right though, they were at the same pub last night, coz they were waiting for Inui to arrive, from an expedition to gather information about that treasure they're looking for.

"So you're not Echizen's girlfriend…"Inui answered

"oh, that man who helped me last night…"she muttered, as her eyes traveled inside the room looking for him.

"I better to talk to Tezuka for a while, be back here to check your ankle later" Inui said, losing interest, so the crew always pushed Ryoma to get himself a girlfriend, but always refused, that they even tried to sue him that he's gay, so that he'll eventually fall for it, but its no use, Their hopes landed back to zero again.

-----

"WHAT?YOU LOST HER!" he screamed at Eiji full force, after the greatest news he heard from him? No he's not mad! And no he's not scared! Why should he? Nanjiro can't kill him with just the looks!

"Nya! Your voice screeches! Stop that!"Eiji said while covering his ears with his hands, as he stood below Momoshiro.

"What will Nanjiro-sama do to us!what will happen to Lunarecia! What do we do!" he screamed as he ran around like an Indian rattling for his food, who wouldn't, besides Nanoji, or better known as Nanjiro, The Legendary Samurai, the one and only guardian of The lady Sakuno who serves as the protector of Lunarecia, serves as her father since the king passed away for it seems like 10 years ago.

"Instead of screaming like crazy, we should continue looking for her you know, duh" Eiji reckoned, as he stood up and grabbed his sword.

"Gekko Island, that's where, it's the nearest island here, hopefully she won't get in the hands of pirates." Momoshiro said as he pondered of what could happen to Sakuno if ever she fell in the hands of pirates, gives him the creeps.

"ah!there it is!" a man wearing a red Yukata topped with black Robe and hood as he entered the Pub, with a wide grin on his face, Clutching his katana beside him, as he enters the pub, visiting an old friend.

The pub was lousy at the morning, though the ambience is still, finger numbered customers for day, still the pub is dark and cold, as the smoke filled the room, its quite spacious as a big stage in the middle with spotlights, its empty, a harp lay in the middle lifeless like a rose in the middle of a big oak table, looking around he saw a girl with two pigtails wearing a pink Kimono.

------

"YOU LET HER ESCAPE!YOU RAT!" a fat man shouted at the girl ready to punch her right then and there.

She closed her eyes and waited for the blow when suddenly a voice interfered.

"yo, Hirai, still getting impatient are we" he stood there in front of the girl gripping hirai's wrist stopping him from harassing the petite girl.

"ah!Nanjiro!"

TBC

Long enough for your long wait I guess, thanks for the people who left some reviews, squirrels are soo cute aren't they! so leave reviews or else i'll kill the poor squirrels! buahahaha! just kidding! i love squirrels!


	3. The NOSY princess

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ANYTHING.

Note: This story is going to be long, I want this to seem like a real Anime story….hohohohoho, Be used to sudden change of POV's

_Chapter Three: The NOSY Princess_

PREVIOUSLY…

"YOU LET HER ESCAPE!!YOU RAT!!" a fat man shouted at the girl ready to punch her right then and there.

She closed her eyes and waited for the blow when suddenly a voice interfered.

"yo, Hirai, still getting impatient are we" he stood there in front of the girl gripping hirai's wrist stopping him from harassing the petite girl.

"ah!Nanjiro!"

XXXXXXX

"Long time no see eh!" Hirai grinned as he lowered his hand, Nanjiro finally let his grip go, Tomoka proceeded behind Nanjiro as he gave her a signal to.

"You're late for the attraction last night! The girl was quite some catch I say!" he laughed and lay a hand on Nanjiro's shoulder, a frown found its way on his lips, he's got no time for this.

"Right…Can I borrow a ship from you…in payment of your debt?"he said flatly, as his eyes traveled on Hirai, something caught his eye, that pendant.

"Nice pendant." He complimented, hoping to hear more from him.

Tomoka hearing this, peeked out and saw the pendant, its familiar, she knows who owns it, that was utterly Sakuno's property.

"ah yes! I bought it last night!" Hirai lied as he giggled, hoping Nanjiro would buy his lie, poor him, Nanjiro was no stupid slapstick like Hirai expected him to be.

"Hey! That's not yours!" Tomoka interfered, as both attention was on her now, making her feel nervous with Hirai's glare.

Nanjiro feeling tensed, something is going on, under his nose, this girl knows something he needs to know.

"How bout the ship, I need to sail soon." He shifted the topic hoping for his plan to work as he expected it will.

"Take him to the docks, Tomoka, and be BACK SOON" he emphasized each word escaped from his foul mouth as Tomoka just nodded, and shrugged at the same time, as they turned their backs, headed outside to the docks.

XXXXXXX

Its now that Momoshiro and Eiji Realized, Gekko island isn't all that big, actually its crowded with bars and side stores, and now they were more than nervous about looking for Sakuno, there are bunches of places where she could be right now, they barely could even watch where they could be bumping into.

"Momo! Can we just stop for a while! Im already-." Eiji ones again, bumped into someone?

"Eiji you're such a klutz!" Momo shouted as he saw Eiji on the floor, with a poor old couple trapped on the floor.

"OH!! Gomen! Go-gomenasai!" Eiji muttered as he helped the two stand up, paying for his clumsiness.

"Watch where you're going kid!" The woman shouted at him, a woman about 40's of age, with tattered clothing.

"sorry, were ju-." Before he could finish his sentence something caught his eyes, within the grip of the man, a familiar piece of clothing, with embedded symbol, which caused him to get furious, thoughts flood in his mind, and now he's gripping the man's clothes.

"where did you get that!" Eiji shouted furiously, having the crowds attention on him, Momo was utterly shocked at Eiji's actions.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Momo shouted at Eiji, Eiji finger pointed the hankerchief on the man's grasps, that sent Momo to have the same reaction.

XXXXXXX

"Tezuka." Inui muttered as he called for the captain inside the hangar.

"come in" Voice from the other side of the door came, giving Inui the permission to enter his den.

"I have the lead where we could find the empire of Lunarecia." His voice full of confidence and assurance that led for Tezuka to look behind him.

XXXXXXXX

"could you tell me where Ryoma-san is?" her voice broke Oishi's train of thoughts, as he looked back at her, with pleading look, he smiled.

"he's above the pole, I hope you know where that is." Oishi said.

"ah! Yes of course, thank you." With that she stood up with a little bit of hassle and went out of the door.

Above the pole, she knew exactly where that is, she often go to that part of the ship, to watch the seagulls whenever she sails.

'there it is' she reminded herself, as she lifted her gaze up to the azure colored sky, covering her eyes slightly, seeing a small figure atop, she smiled, he owe him her life, small thanks wouldn't hurt.

She started climbing the pole with the fixed ladder trailing up to its top.

Her sprained ankle made it hard for her to climb, but she's trying her best not to let her grip loosen, falling over a simple ladder would be stupid, she smiled at the thought, she couldn't believe this, she's in a pirate ship, of all ships, a pirate ship! She was rescued by a pirate!

This is life, as simple as it gets, lying over the top of this pole, is the simplest thing he would want, other than his other two missions, find that baka-oyaji, and Lunarecia, the rest comes after that, there are big mysteries in his life that he wants to know, something that made him incomplete.

"ah! the winds is great!" a voice interrupted him, that was utterly stupid, he didn't notice someone coming from behind, since the area was small, and round only two people could fit in, he looked back as Brown met Amber.

"You're awake" were his first words on her as he raised his brows innocently with his hazy eyes looking at the cerulean sky.

Sakuno walked behind him and savored the sweet breeze, still having difficulty on walking, she's holding onto the railings.

"hai…ano..ano,sankyuu, ne Ryoma-san, for helping me." She stuttered, that's something new, somehow she felt a tinge of embarrassment crept into her senses, as she looked up to see some emotion but found none.

"Aa…" that's all that come out from his lips as he looked down at the ocean.

"Well I guess, I better go now." She said as she turned back and headed for the ladder.

"You sure you can go down by yourself."that seems more like a statement than a query, a he raised his eye brows waiting for a distant answer.

She looked up, as she help the first step from the ladder, then the second, then the third, as she heard Ryoma's question, she smiled, as the sun pierced her eyes,

"uh…of cours-." she prepared to take another step, but thanks to her ankle she missed the step, before she could let out a squeal, a hand caught her wrist, she looked up again, as Ryoma lifted her up to the platform, as they stood to where they started again.

He sighed, a silent one, just as he expected, its impressive that she could manage to climb here and walk with that damage on her foot, for a lady that is, and the truth is that, he knew that she could fall from going down the ladder, he's just waiting for her to ask for his help, and that, he never used the ladder to go down from that pole, he always used to jump from that, yeah its kinda high for his height though, but he loves the feeling of the breeze kissing his cheeks whenever he takes the leap, he looked back at the girl, as he told her to come over, she followed with anxious look on her face, as he suddenly took her to his shoulders, and without anymore ado, he jumped down from the pole with the girl on his shoulders.

XXXXXXXX

"You know who owns THIS pendant do you." Nanjiro said as he looked down at the girl, as they stood at the ship, as he snatched the pendant from his sleeves, as he smirked.

"It's the girl from last night…Saku-Sakuno?...yes Sakuno." She stuttered,the memory of last night was some she ought to remember, that girl from last night, she was a friend she wanted to get to know better, she owe Sakuno her freedom, well not until now, how? How did this man do that? He got the pendant from Hirai without him noticing its gone!

Hearing this, Nanjiro looked down at her, hoping to hear some more, Sakuno? Gekko Island? Hirai? The words just doesn't rhyme, this is a long story, a very very long one, and Tomoka's not gonna get away with it that easily.

Tomoka now,turned her back and started making her way down the ship, back to the entertainment house, Not when someone held her wrist tight, that her face crinkled in annoyance, she knew very well who it was.

"Im sorry, but you're gonna come with me." Nanjiro said with a serious tone that sent chills on Tomoka's spine, not that Tomoka would want to go back there, she would rather die in the middle of the ocean than to work her life with Hirai forever, besides the information she got, wether she likes it or not, is very fatal, once spilled, Lunarecia will falter.

XXXXXXXX

Momoshiro stood up from kneeling on the dirt with serious look on his eyes, he went to Eiji and stared at the man.

"Where is the girl who owned this." He said glaring at the old man, as he held a white piece of cloth in his hands, hints of grim could be traced in his eyes, Playing Momoshiro for a fool, is something you can never do, as High Priest of the Empire, he knows how to tell truth from lies, right when the person opened their mouth.

"Le-Let him go!" The women said as she stuttered, holding the sleeves of Momoshiro's arm.

"I-I-I'll Tell y-you where the girl is!" Said the woman, as Momo looked at Eiji as he nodded, Eiji slowly let the man land on the ground.

XXXXXXXX

"Call the others." Tezuka said in a commanding tone, as Oishi nodded, this is the break they've been waiting for, the lead to the long lost Empire, Lunarecia, and it's the only goal that unites Oishi, Kawamura,Ryoma,Tezuka,Kaidoh and Inui, for some reason, though everyone has been discouraging them on their search for the mythical Empire, they didn't gave up the hope, the Empire has been the apple of the eyes of the pirates from coast to coast, including them, it's a race to an endless journey others may say, but these people might have something to give them the hint that the myth truly exist that giving up is never a choice to them.

Ryoma knelt down and let Sakuno down from his shoulders, as her eyes were still wide in shock, but excitement could be traced in her eyes, that was some experience, jumping from that pole was fun.

"You okay?" Ryoma suddenly said as he glanced at Sakuno.

"Yes, thanks again." She said, as she looked up at the pole still she can't believe what happened, somehow, doing that again would be a lot more fun.

"Ryoma, to the Hangar." Oishi suddenly popped out of nowhere, seriously look plastered on his face as he stood from the door frame.

Ryoma nodded, as he waved his hand as a sign of goodbye, and walked away heading to the hangar with the others.

Being nosy as she was, Sakuno was planning how to sneak inside, pirates do have reasons, and do have a treasure to hunt, that does ring the bell, what does these pirates hunt for? She let Ryoma and Oishi make their way, as she waited there for ten minutes letting them do their jobs as she sneakily followed where they went.

She wandered inside the ship for quite a while, its big, plus her ankle has been holding her back in walking, she's now on the second floor, still the same hallway, observing the ship, all of them were male, yet the ship doesn't look so dirty and it does look like a pirate ship on the outside, but on the interior, you would even doubt that they were pirates, she looked around for some other room.

'Ah! that must be it!' she thought seeing the door in the middle of the hallway, as she planted herself on the door, trying to hear their conversation, the wall was made of thin wood that made it easy for her.

XXXXXXXX

"As everyone knows, we have been hunting for one treasure for 6 long years" Tezuka started, as he looked at each of them in the eyes, Ryoma standing beside the door frame, Kaidoh sitting on the table with his arms crossed in front of him and his eyes closed intently, Oishi sitting beside Kaidoh, Inui was standing beside Tezuka, while Takashi was beside the window, watching the waves, as he listens.

Her position beside the door was kinda uncomfortable, adding up the curiosity, six years? That was some time hunting for some treasure!what could that be?

"Now…we have the lead, to Lunarecia." He said as he looked at Inui, telling him to continue the explanation.

She wasn't startled at all,Lunarecia, the empire has been the eye catch for most pirates over the sea, she doesn't know what lead they got, that made them sure it truly exist.

"At the southern part coast of Mont Hellas, there lies the Tomb of Emperor Rozarria."Said Inui, he set his own journey to search for the lead for Lunarecia, its been 3 years since he left the gang and now he's back, with some reliable information.

'Tomb of Rozarria, the map it is.' She thought, so yes, they got the right lead, but the problem is, the Tomb of the emperor was part of the myth.

"and the tomb itself is a myth, now, how do we get there without a map."said Ryoma as he lowered his gaze on the table.

"before the Emperor died, he had a journey to the western coast islands, Archadia,and Dalmasca, it was said that he left his treasures there, together with the journals where he wrote the maps to his tomb and to Lunarecia." Inui said as he sighed, it took him three long years to acquire these information, the search for the lost empire isn't that easy when there's no lead, but now, they had the lead, and its driving the gang dead silent in pure interest.

"but we lost the map to the western coast, when we fought with Atobe."said Takashi.

Ryoma frowned at this, and so does Inui.

Inui took some steps to the door and opened it to reveal Sakuno standing beside it.

"And that's what she is for…"Inui said.

AN:sooooo that's long enough for everyone, I think…please I apologize for the grammar, and I haven't proof read this yet, so bear with me, school is about to come and I want to make some progress for you people. LEAVE a REVIEW


	4. My Terms

Disclaimer: i do not own anything.

Credits: to Chibi-kari! thanks for editing this one! TT i am so sad!! youre not my beta anymore!! nooo!! anyways!! thanks for all the help!!

* * *

Chapter four: My Terms 

"And that's what she is for…" Inui said.

"Excuse me?" she managed to spill, not knowing what to do next. She stood up from her position by the door, and dusted herself off as she stood in full confidence. She has no choice but to deny everything, or else…she would be paying dearly.

"Last night, I cleaned up your wounds, and I didn't fail to notice something on your back." Inui stated as he lifted his glassed atop of his nose.

Tezuka's stare stiffened, as he waited for her appeal.

Much to her dismay, she forgot to hide that mark when she left, the tattoo that marred itself on her back ever since that incident. It's a pair of tribal wings with an emblem on the middle. The tattoo occupied the whole of her back. It was the main reason why she could slam her head against the wall if she could. She felt like such an idiot… forgetting to hide something that big.

"What about it?" she retorted with pure calmness, she couldn't bare a slip her tongue again. That as a symbol that marks leaders of Lunarecia; it's as if a sign of authority and responsibility to be looked up to. It was passed on through ages, yet its dark history was covered up as it went.

"Nobody still knows what the symbols mean, but according to the archives, that symbol can only be found in Lunarecia." He finished.

'I can still hide my identity.'

"I'm a maid in the palace." She stated as she felt pairs of eyes scrutinizing her, this is the least she could do, hide her identity, revealing it would cost her: her life, and far more worse, the safety of the Empire and her people.

**….o)))o0(o0o)0o(((o….**

Eiji swore he hadn't seen Momo this enraged ever since they were kids back there at Lunarecia. Perhaps, it's the thoughts. Even back those times, Momoshiro always takes everything as a joke, or sometimes, he takes things lighter than a burden, but now, he couldn't recognize him anymore. They were heading to a certain entertainment house, with the old couple leading the way, they know better than to make a fool of these two now…

**….o)))o0(o0o)0o(((o….**

"I assume you already know what situation you are in." Tezuka broke the silence, somehow these people don't seem like pirates at all; they were more into 'serious negotiation' than brawn fights.

She merely nodded, as she planted a stare at the Amber eyed lad who was now staring at her innocently with his cat orbs. Thoughts whirled in her head, she's with pirates, and pirates can never be trusted.

He doesn't know what to feel about her, he recued her for no reason. Yet, he brought her to the belly of the beast, not like he cared at all. Its just all about the irony, besides she could be a lot of use to him, she can pin point the location of the Lunarecia or luckier….Nanjiro Echizen.

"Unfortunately I cannot tell you where the Empire is." Okay, this sounded so stupid, but this is the truth, it's the first time she came out of the Recian coast, and top that with that storm, how will she be supposed to tell where she came from?

Inui spared her an exasperated sigh and that glare as a cherry on top. She knew exactly what he meant, surely nobody believes her.

"It's my first time to leave the coast. My ship sank before we could reach the land. But I know how to get to the west coast, I have been there before." That was the plain truth. Before her father died they went to the west coast to do the Ancestral Ritual, so much painful memories happened that night. Yet she never managed to cry a tear out of her eyes, the feeling is really foreign to her, that she even wondered why people cry, isn't crying painful?

"Then what are you doing at that entertainment house?" Kaidoh hissed as he glared at the fragile girl.

"I don't know either, I just woke up I was there." She answered flatly with her voice keeping it low.

Ryoma knew she wasn't lying at all; perhaps he could give her a credit for that, travelling for the last ten years paid a lot to him. He learned so many things, of when the storm will come, how the tide is going to rise, or even when the sea is shark infested. Not only his keen senses and sharp mind helped him make it this far, pirates can never sail without skills in the art of war. 'Just like his father' people say, and that gave him a lot more reason to chase after him, and quit living in his shadows- not like he chose this anyway.

She's not that much of a fool not to realize that they're going to use her for their advantage. And as much as she realized it, she could do the same with them. It's like all her plans were coming all in easy package, firstly, she needed to go to the West coast too, but not without a ship, that's where they came into picture, plus, she can't take down random pirates on her lonesome self. Another point there, and the most important thing, her journey back to Lunarecia.

"-And you'll take us there." Tezuka bluntly said, which made the gang look at him seriously; talking that way is so un-Tezuka like.

"In one condition."

"Don't you realize you're not in the post to tell us what to do." Inui rebutted.

"Were pirates, we can do anything to you." Kaidoh hissed as his snake like eyes scanned the girl for some reaction, to his dismay, she remained clam and blank.

"And lose your lead? I don't think so." Sakuno replied with plain confidence on her face as she glanced at Ryoma who just shrugged and slumped on the table.

"Name your terms."

**….o)))o0(o0o)0o(((o….**

"**You** should know what to tell us or else…" Momoshiro held Hirai by the neck with his right hand, as he hissed every word that came out of his mouth, making the fat man shiver in fear.

"Get out of my pu-."

"I. said. spill. it." With a swing Eiji got his sword withdrawn from it's sheath and aimed accurately on Hirai's neck. Which made the man go paler in each and every passing second, its not about the sword- well it is, but what scared his the most was the glint in the cat man's eyes, the glint that shows no hesitation of killing him, the glint that told him, lie-and-die.

"S-She got k-kidnapped b-by p-p-pirates." He stuttered and almost choked every word he said, as Momoshiro slightly loosened his grip letting the man to breathe normally.

"Pirates." Eiji repeated as he gripped his sword tighter. This is the worst thing that could have ever happened, the images flashed in his mind like wild fire, and it pained him. The fact that he was supposed to take care of her made him feel far worse.

"Where are they?" Momoshiro almost tore Hirai's collar off his shirt. Of all people, why pirates!

"I-I d-don't know, c-check t-the d-docks!"Hirai still managed to keep on his ego still having his life under the red haired man in front of him.

"I swear if anything happens to her, you'll answer to **my** sword."

**….o)))o0(o0o)0o(((o….**

Ryoma's POV

'Inui you are so dead.' I thought bitterly, and could this day get any worse? After verbal beating from Buchou, thanks a lot to this burden here, referring to this brunette haired girl walking the crowds beside me wearing her hood as ordered my Buchou himself. Next, I accidentally took a sip of Inui's penal-tea: first hit from Inui, and then he ordered me to take this girl downtown for some stupid shopping and that's the last straw.

I could see a smile under that navy blue hood; she's smiling, 'like there's something new about that.' Yeah, she had been smiling the whole day after that deal with the crew, she haven't wiped off that smile on her face the entire hour were walking here. I just really hate the crowd, I should be in the ship and lying around, or better, in the woods training, and did I mention, I really hate shopping?

We entered this shop. I didn't even bother to read the board sign, it doesn't matter anyway, suddenly I saw a lady popped in my view causing me to raise an eyebrow.

'Weird people.' I noted to myself.

Why am I here again? Right, to shop with her, for some clothes for the 'journey', thanks a lot with that deal she made.

…**.o)))o0(****FLASHBACK)0o(((o….**

"Were pirates, we can do anything to you." Kaidoh hissed as his snake like eyes scanned the girl for some reaction, to his dismay, she remained clam and blank.

"And lose your lead? I don't think so." Sakuno replied with plain confidence on her face as she glanced at Ryoma who just shrugged and slumped on the table.

"Name your terms."

"I'll be a member of your crew." She smiled at Tezuka.

Kaidoh's eyes were plainly shocked, and blank with emotion, while Oishi was dumbstruck with his reaction with his jaw dropped on the floor. Inui raised an eyebrow at this. Takashi had his eyes glued on Tezuka waiting for comments; while Ryoma, he just looked at the girl questioningly, why? There's neither use nor difference with being a crew with being a captive? Is there?

Unknowingly to everyone with a millisecond that day, Tezuka spared her a smile. Oly she saw it as she smiled back at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." She grinned and hopped, which gained her more attention than needed.

"Pirates never wear '**that**' kind of clothes, plus, we should hide your identity from everyone, or else…" Inui said pointing out her dress and smirked.

"Well, having a lady on the ship isn't that bad." Oishi said as she reassured Sakuno with a smile.

"Why not take her to a shop downtown before we leave, Ryoma?" Inui interrupted as he grinned devilishly at Ryoma who just looked at him with eyes wide.

"b-b-but" He manage to stutter not until Tezuka said something-

"Take her downtown, Echizen." Tezuka said flatly, his word was final.

**….o)))o0(o0o)0o(((o….**

"Shopping with your Itoshii is so much fun isn't it?" She blurted out as she grinned in front of us.

I saw Saku…Sakura- yeah I think that's her name, I saw her smile even more and started to deny what the lady just said. That's really oblivious, I got used to it anyway; don't even give a damn of what you think.

"Well, I hope you don't mind me dressing you up?" The lady smiled as she looked back at 'Sakura'

I saw her look up at me, as if asking for something; I just shrugged as she smiled even more.

"You can look around if you want to." She said before she turned her back.

"Never mind," I just made my way to the nearest sofa, staying here would spare me the trouble.

"Have it your way." She grinned back as she followed the girl.

**….o)))o0(o0o)0o(((o….**

Sakuno's POV

I can't believe this is happening, so this is how it feels being happy. It's like my heart would explode right back there! For once in my life…my dream, it came true. I can't believe it! It's like a delusion or something. I am a pirate!

I swear I saw the captain smile, I knew it, but I don't know why. He looks so mysterious, yet so calm and somehow, I felt security with him. And Ryoma-kun, maybe its because he saved my life once, however I still don't know what to feel. Overwhelmed, or excitement, is it? I still can't sort it out, but whatever it is, I know, it's good, I can feel it, for once.

The lady who took me in the dressing room came back with garments in her hands. I was confused for a bit, how can she pick so many clothes in just seconds? In fact they were all so pretty.

"I swear you'll look good in these." She said reassuringly.

"But I need something good for a journey" I replied.

"Exactly what I thought so!" she exclaimed as she lifted her index finger in front of my face and threw some clothes at me, as I caught them with ease.

**….o)))o0(o0o)0o(((o….**

"Not to sound so rude, but her terms were ridiculous." Inui bluntly spilled his thoughts about the recent deal with the Captain and the Recian maid.

Tezuka almost rolled his eyes at the question, and honestly speaking, that question got him to thinking too…

'Why?'

"I don't know." He said, as he looked at the cerulean sky. He was expecting to hear more from his analytic friend, and that's just what he's going to get.

"Is it wise to follow instincts?" Inui's curiosity was getting on his nerves more than he thought possible.

"Didn't you follow your instincts when you left and wandered alone." Tezuka rebutted.

"Aye, perhaps, this should mean that pirates have good instincts." Inui suddenly walked beside Tezuka as he followed the Captain's gaze towards the sky.

"Sometimes our mind can't answer the easiest questions, Inui."

**….o)))o0(o0o)0o(((o….**

Ryoma was thought that he had no problems with waiting, not until now that he changed his mind. He's not entertained with his thoughts alone, add up the noisy customers, and perverts on the loose. He swore he could've memorized all the faces of all these people. He had been waiting for two horrifying hours now, and had just drank almost seven cans of Ponta. And now, he felt heavy because of all that liquid.

'I should've told her not to take long.'

"I hope you're not mad at me."

His amber eyes widened a bit with the sudden distraction. As he looked up to see Sakuno, he raised his brows, a questioning look plastered on his face as he stood.

Her eyes were questioning his reaction. He looked somewhat amazed and scrutinizing as well. She didn't know what to say or feel, so she looked at the mirror standing beside them.

She wore a blue leather skirt that went up to the mid of her thigh, with a simple black corset top. Brown arm bands went up to her elbow from her wrist, and a pair of brown velvet boots with tussles around the opening adorned her feet.

She turned a bit and looked at herself.

"It's not that bad. Is it?"

He couldn't look further. He hated to admit it, but he just simply-

'I hate your outfit.'

"Get a longer skirt."

TBC

* * *

I apologize for the uber late update, bear with me! so sorry! anyhow, i need a beta-reader again... (chibi-kari!! yer still the best!) oh and thanks for the reviews, promise the next chappie would be up soon!! 


	5. That of strong men

Disclaimer: No, Im one fatty booger who owns nothing but the plot, and never Prince of Tennis, if I did, RYOSAKU love will rule the world –helds out a jar- cookies?

_I let __Sakuno-sama__ escape __Lunarecia__ a week ago, I knew __Eiji__ wouldn't let anything happen to her, as I started to travel and finally after two days of travel __Im__ here, as of what rumors say, __Nanjirou-sama__ was making his appearance here, and I think its about time to take him back where he swore his oath to, I know something went wrong, I felt it when the storm disturbed the peaceful waves of the ocean, and I __have to find out what that is._

…

**CHAPTER FOUR:** _That of strong men._

Syuusuke Fuji the second seater knight of Lunarecia, armed with his strength, critical logic, and his sword, would be enough to wipe out an army, ever since that day he covered the escape of the Princess, he never failed thinking about what happened, He trusted Eiji, but he never trusted fate when it takes its course, as he set his foot to Gekko island, a frown made its way to his face,He smelled trouble.

'I thought so…' he noted as he grabbed his velvet blue robe and wrapped it over his shoulder covering his whole body with it as he walked into the crowds, not sure where he was heading, he was letting his instincts lead him to what he was looking for.

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

"Mou, its not that bad…is it?"Sakuno muttered as she swirled around the irritated pirate who keeps on rolling his eyes at the auburn haired girl's demeanor.

"It doesn't look good." He said as he avoided to have a glance at the girl ranting beside him, a glance could get worse than irritation alright, he knew better than to stare at her, he knew he couldn't look any further, and decided to fix his gaze at the plank floor.

"Eh?Ryoma-kun is mean."Sakuno said as she blocked Ryoma's view by looking down at him.

"Whatever you say, im hungry." He stated as he stood up and turned his back, and shrugged again, he thought so, having a girl in this ship would be really be troublesome, and right about this moment, he regretted saving life in the first place.

"Whatever you say too, Ryoma-kun!"She cheered as she went up to the hangar, and took a good view of the ocean and the sea gulls.

"I can see that youre having fun."Tezuka suddenly spoke, as he stood in the corner post, giving him a good view of the girl, who just looked back at him with innocent cinnamon orbs.

Whatever that goes in the mind of the captain, she doesn't know, but there's one thing she was sure of, Tezuka wasn't everything everyone thought he is, a captain with stone heart and strict virtues, that she was sure, his eyes shows it, however, whenever he looks at her,his stare were completely different, like he knew her before.

"Hai! I am, Tezuka-taichou."She said.

"Very well then, we should start travelling to the West coast, it takes weeks of travel, and we couldn't waste much time as it is." He stated as he went up to the hangar.

"Yes, I believe so, I'll just call Ryoma-kun and the rest." She said as she smiled at him and hopped her way down.

He kept his stare fixed on her, something inside him stirred whenever he does, a rush of excitement and fear, his expressions were always confusing him to no end with this girl, he still couldn't comprehend how Sakuno looks a lot more like her…like-

'Hayaka.'

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

She went first to the kitchen, as she heard Takashi mutter his praise to his beloved master piece, Sakuno smelled a hint of cream, and chicken invade the room, indeed Takashi had his ways to make pirates drool for food, especially Ryoma.

Sakuno raised an eyebrow with what she saw, Ryoma was sitting on the table silently eating half of a chicken Takashi was cooking, she smiled at this, Ryoma had some appetite for food.

"Ii data, Echizen, likes chicken." Inui suddenly muttered as he appeared behind Sakuno earning all pairs of eyes on him.

"You shouldn't be popping in like that Inui, you might kill someone." Takashi said as he rubbed his cheeks and continued stirring the pot.

"SO how does it taste?ne?Echizen?"He then asked Ryoma as he occupied the chair in front of Ryoma.

"Its way better than Akazu and Aozu, that's for sure." He muttered as he took another slice in his mouth.

"Your hurting my feelings Echizen."Inui muttered jokingly as he pushed his glasses up to his nose.

"Aa."

She smiled once more, they don't seem like harmful at all, they were like, a bunch of merchants sailing the seas for their merchandise, weird as it may seem, she felt like she was finally home.

"Tezuka-Taichou said we should start sailing."Sakuno said as she looked back at Inui.

"Hmm, I agree, Atobe-san might be on his way too…"Inui said again as he rubbed his chin and turned his back and headed to the hangar.

"That monkey…"Ryoma muttered as he stood up and followed Inui, he didn't even finished his meal, that name takes him out of the mood of eating.

"I'll finish that later, Taka-san."He said as he turned to take a glance at Takashi, who just nodded, an took the plate and settled it somewhere in the kitchen, and turned off the stove as he gave Sakuno a pat on the shoulder, and they both proceeded to the hangar.

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

Momo and Eiji were running as fast as they can to chase up the departure of he ships that were bound at the port, a minute wasted is forever torture under Nanoji and the sadistic slash scary second-seater Fuji Syuusuke, Momo and Eiji knew best,besides hose punishment, the safety of the Princess was bestowed upon them especially when she's out of the coast, its their duty to protect her, it's a duty that doesn't have second chances, if they fail, a lot of people will suffer.

"Momo, what if we won't get there in time?"Eiji muttered as he continued running.

"We WILL get there! That we will!"Momoshiro hollered keeping his optimistic side over ruled, as he always does, because right now they couldn't afford to lose their hopes.

"Momo watch it!!"Eiji shouted, to capure His companion's attention but it was too late, he happened to collide with someone on the floor, as hints of navy blue obscured Momoshiro's vision.

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

Tomoka heaved a sigh as she wiped a sweat from her forehead, this man, rather, a samurai she had negotiations with is nowhere near calm, she had told him the happenings last night, about Sakuno's appearance and as to how she managed to escape, all throughout the story telling project, Tomoka could see uneasiness in his face as he kept on knocking on the sheath of his katana.

"Hmm, she was sold to Hirai…" he muttered.

Right now, Nanjirou Echizen is officially clueless as to what and where he would start his search for the Princess, and slacking off is not an option, if Sakuno is truly under the shed of Pirates then he must find her immediately, so many things could happen in the scenario, the Pirate Lords might interest of her, specially that Atobe Keigo, and Sanada Genichirou, one of the most desperate Pirate Captains who wants to locate Lunarecia, as of now he could only pray and hope that she was far from their grasp.

He abruptly stood up and fixed his yukata.

"C-can I leave now?"Tomoka blurted as she brushed her kimono.

"Hmm, gomen but you're coming with me, we'll take voyage to look for her,since you knew this fatal information, might as well make the most of it, you see, the girl you encountered last night isn't an ordinary at all…Do you believe in the legend of the Bridge of the Moon?"

"You mean Lunarecia?No, that's silly, Im not a Pirate so to speak."Tomoka chuckled.

Nanjiro smirked and tilted his head on his shoulders and patted the young girl's head.

"Well you should start believing now, Because you happen to see the Princess of Lunarecia in the flesh…"He said flatly.

"Y-You m-mean..S-Saku-Sakuno?"

"Hmmm, you're catching up little missy, very well, having you know all these leaves me two options, me to kill you or me to take you with me, you pick the answer."Nanjiro said as he looked down at her with an innocent questioning gaze.

"Fine, I'll go."

"Good, I'll just have to look for some map, and then we'll go."

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

"Gomenasai!!"Momoshiro shouted as he stood up stead-fastly and helped the man in Navy Blue robe to stand up and slowly brushed his clothing for him, that denied him the chance to see Eiji's awestruck expression, and the man's gently features, until he saw a sword sheath stick out from his armor.

'That…sword..it can't be…'

He looked up and realized.

"Ohisashi buri…Momoshiro,Eiji."

'Oh Shit." Eiji and Momoshiro thought in unison, they knew right then, their swords were sealed from freedom, punishment is coming up, punishment at its finest can only be served other then him

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

"Lift the anchors, were leaving now."Tezuka shouted, as he crossed his arms, and adjusted his sleeves.

"Hai."his crew answered in unison, as they immediately ran down the hangar, and took their post as they lifted the anchor as the Taichou ordered.

"As you know…you'll be our compass from now on, keep with the deal."Tezuka muttered as he referred to the auburn haired girl beside him.

"Don't worry Tezuka-taichou…"She muttered as she kept her gaze at some dark haired man who's blank façade keeps her into her trance.

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

"Fu-Fuji!"Eiji choked as he saw the smiling face of his superior, as he looked up at him as he helped his to his feet, Eiji could feel blood drained from his face.

"Fu-F-Fuji-kun!"Momoshiro muttered as he stood up and brushed his clothes from the dirt, as he composed himself once more and looked at his feet.

"Hmm,what's with the rush?Where's Sakuno-chan?"he asked as he looked around as he smiled slightly at the two.

'I knew it…'

"A-Ano…She's, A-ano.."Eiji muttered as he looked at Momoshiro for help.

"S-She's got kidnapped…by Pirates."Momoshiro choked as he closed his eyes not wanting to see Fuji's expression.

"Pirates."Fuji repeated as he opened his icy cold eyes, with pure fury and rage,he didn't bother to say anything against the two, she knew well, Eiji and Momoshiro did everything in their power to protect Sakuno as much as he does everytime, but there are things that cannot be avoided, as to Fuji, he's never that kind of person to get mad for himself, but for other's welfare, and Sakuno is out of question,in the past years, he and Sakuno grew up together, that he treated her like a real Imouto to him, and the thought of her being with pirates would be the last thing he'd ever let go of.

"Hirai told us to check at the docks if they were still there."Eiji finished as he looked over the nearing docks.

"Tell me the whole story later."Fuji muttered as his stare affixed at the over view of the docks, as he looked at the two who just looked back at him with determination flashing in their eyes, as he nodded and ran towards the docks as the two followed his lead.

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

Sakuno stood at the top of the pole as she shielded her eyes from the sunrays piercing it directly, as she grinned in satisfaction at the over view of the ocean and the squawks of the seagulls, as the ship had weighed its anchor and left the shore.

"If I were you, I'd watch my step."

"Oh!Ryoma-kun, eh, gomen for taking your spot here."She said as she met is dumb lazy stare, as Cinnamon met Amber.

"Hn,are you really from Lunarecia?"He asked as he took his newest spot and lay down at the planked floor.

"Ryoma-kun doesn't believe me."She muttered as she frowned slightly.

Ryoma just scoffed and snorted in response that earned Sakuno's chuckle.

"What's so funny?"He broke.

"Ryoma-kun is funny."She bluntly stated.

"You're weird."

"I know…"

Silence

Silence

Silence

"Ryoma-kun, why did you become a pirate?"She asked as her gaze fixed at the azure sky.

Ryoma looked at her questiongly, after the crew, and Tezuka,nobody had ever asked him that question, maybe nobody else cared for him as much as they do, which doesn't really matter to him, though it seems really weird to have a girl ask you that kind of question with just knowing you for what?a day?This girl surely is weird,and somehow, this caught his interest.

"To find someone."He stated.

"Who?"She asked as she held some of the hay strands of her hair from her face as she looked back at him, as he kept staring at nowhere.

"Oyaji."

"Your Tousan left you?"She asked curiously.

"Why do you want to be a pirate?"He asked shifting the topic away from him, Ryoma as he is, isn't talkative in reality,but somehow, he seems to be taken away by the articulateness of this auburn haired nuisance as he addressed her.

"Its my dream."

He raised an eyebrow with that, okay now this is very stupid, being a pirate isn't like fairytales as much as she think it is, being a pirate means a life as a scoundrel, which is nowhere near fairytale like, and this should shake some sense into her head, because in whatever angle you look at, Ryoma Echizen isn't a knight in shining armor-screw that, he is a knight without an armor, he hates to admit but he saved her.

"Being a pirate isn't like a fairytale."

"But it's a fairy tale come true,I became a pirate."she stated as she smiled and spread her arms wide and stood at the railing of the pole.

"Fairytales huh, are you a princess by any means?"Ryoma scoffed

Sakuno was hit with a jolt, and apologetically lowered her head as she forced a chuckle.

"Of course…not."

He continued watching her, as she savored the fresh ocean breeze as it hit her face, she's optimistic, he isn't, she's more like a princess, and he's nothing more than a feisty pirate, how come their differences collide? He doesn't know, and he doesn't care, and for once in his life, he met a girl who isn't scared of being different,he had been through different coast and crossed different seas, but he never come across a person just like her, his eyes wandered on her features, this is stupid! Really stupid, he thought as he kept repeating on his mind, this is really stupid for him to do this! What is he thinking staring at her like that? What has hit his mind?! Then suddenly as if on cue something hit him hard, as he heart beat faster.

"Ahh!"

As if his body was on its own control, with a jolt he ran to her and reached for her hand, as she lost her balance at the railings at face down will fall down from that over twenty feet high pole, as he pulled her up and with excess power, they both fell on the floor.

His heart beat skipped a beat as he felt some heat hit his face gently, as he opened his eyes, then he realized, he was on top of her slender form, his face dangerously close to hers as his gaze etched in her face, she was staring back at him with her cheeks tainted furiously red, eyes wide as he mouth hand open in shock, his eyes travelled over as he stayed like that and landed on her cherry red lips.

'This is…stupid.'he noted as he realized what he was doing he composed himself, he swore his blood erupted on his cheeks,as his heart beat skip a beat, he knows it, whatever he's feeling right now, he doesn't know,but two thing's are for sure, he hasn't felt like this before, AND, he couldn't careless whatever this is, and for sure, this is just his hormones hitting puberty.

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

"Were here."Eiji stated, and started looking for some pirate looking ship, but found none.

"Were too late.."Fuji muttered, as his icy blue stare fixed on that invisible horizon.

"Oi!I-isn't that-?!"

"Nanjiro-san."Fuji finished.

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

**TZUZUKU……….**

**A.N****:sorry**** for the super late update, please bear with me****, I have ****galloads**** of exams coming up, and I still have to do some advance readings in Anatomy, ****TwT**** ne??and my break times are too short, ****im**** just carrying this notebook around to write the chapters, and I don't have much time to re-type it again, but don't worry ****Im**** two chapters ahead, I just can't find time to re-type it, thanks a lot to my school. ****TwT**** please help me by leaving your reviews.**

**HAYAKA?**** Who is she? You'll find out soon, she's an OC that has something to do with TEZUKA and SAKUNO.**


	6. Bittersweet

Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi owns Tennis no Oujisama.

A:N: -whistles- oh! There you are, sorry for the late update!! I am very sorry!!!!

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

_**Previously**_

"Were here."Eiji stated, and started looking for some pirate looking ship, but found none.

"Were too late.."Fuji muttered, as his icy blue stare fixed on that invisible horizon.

"Oi!I-isn't that-?!"

"Nanjiro-san."Fuji finished.

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

**CHAPTER SIX:** _Bittersweet_

-_We'll have about an inches space_

He stopped on his track and rapidly slightly drawn his katana from its sheath, and looked around as he heard his name being called, and smiled with whom he saw and found it unnecessary for sword negotiation.

"Ah! Syuusuke!"He called as he hastily ran out of the ship and jumped his way out from it, and greeted the three with a silly grin on his face, and now, who could even mistake this man for being a renowned fighter.

"Nanjiro-sama! What are you doing here?" and that's all Eiji could ask without even stuttering, talk about unfortunate, and he knew that right then and there, the Gods and the Fate joined their forces to unleash its unquestionable punishment to him and Momoshiro.

"Why! Eiji! Momoshiro! I presume you have a 'few' things to tell me…"Nanjiro smirked as his eye spared a glint of danger and seriousness that stuck the two into reality and composed themselves as they lowered their heads to shame.

"We'll talk about that later, their ship just left."Fuji broke as he glanced at Nanjiro who just averted his gaze ashore trying to figure out which ship that just left was the one, he then slightly nodded.

"We just need a map then we're all set." He muttered as he looked at the three, and noticed Momoshiro took something from his robe.

"Tadah! I have one here!" He grinned as he threw it towards Nanjiro who easily caught it and slightly opened the scroll to analyze the authenticity of the map and finally smirked in satisfaction.

"Then, we'll be living at Nightfall." Fuji declared and felt the tension between the setting, he couldn't sue anyone about this, nobody wanted this to happen, He was sure Eiji did his best to protect her, but sometimes things get out of anticipation, there's no question as to how far they would go for the Princess, they'd go just about anywhere if needed be, and that's just how its going to be.

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

_"Stay safe…__Tezuka__-kun" _

He opened his eyes and landed on the ceiling, there it is again, her voice that haunts him to his sleep, her sweet hums as she stays at the pole at night and watches him at the hangar, that voice that's the last thing he heard before she left him, and when he woke up everything about them were nothing but a dream, he even doubted if that even happened, but he could remember her name and her face, and her voice, she erased his memory of him with her, but she failed to delete that one significant and certain memory of her inside his heart, it's the warmth he felt for once in his solitude life.

He'd rather die over and over again if that means all his memories of her back, even if just the memories, he would treasure it forever, all coasts and memories leads to one place alone, he could remember her words in his dreams, -in Lunarecia.

"Tezuka-taichou? Daijobu?"

She took him out of his trance, as she peeked through the slightly open door of his quarters, her mahogany tresses fell sideways as she confusingly looked at the lad slightly frowning with her cinnamon like orbs flickered through the dark of the night drowning with pure concern.

He looked at her silently, questions plagued his mind as he looked at the door that drove the girl to shrug and chuckled at herself with her animosity and waved her hands in front of her frantically and lowered her head in apology.

"A-Ano! Gomenasai! You left your door open! Oyasumi taichou!" she grabbed the knob of the door and closed it as her foot steps raced at the wooded floor that indicated she was running her way to the deck again.

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

She could feel the cold wooden platform hit her back as she pinned her hands beneath her head, and lay at the deck of the ship and s watched the moon vibrantly enlightens the dark colored sky of mid night, stars streak out of its dark silhouette.

She stretched her arms as if tying to grab the moon in her palms, and smiled as bittersweet memories come rushing back to her as she closed her eyes, what else she sees…its more than nothing but a dream.

o))o0(o0o)0o((o

_"__Oneechan__why__ does __Otousama__ hate me so?__"__ she tore her gaze from the waves of the ocean and back to the woman standing beside her, clad in red robe with a gold trinket locking it up right in the middle of her collarbone, and wore a white silk adorned with a black ribbon on the waist, as her hip length velvet like ebony locks flowing freely to her back, as she looked down at her __Imouto__, and smiled as her amethyst orbs flickered with the moonlight._

_She knelt down as she decreased the gap b__etween them with her arm stretc__hed to reach __Sakuno's__ shoulder, as Cinnamon met Amethyst, innocence was threatened to be broken with just one question__, as she laid her hand on top of the younger ones head._

_"But __Oneechan__ loves __Sakuno__ so much."__ She muttered and slightly pulled her sister close in a hug._

o))o0(o0o)0o((o

He stood there as he watched her succumbed into her dream, its still a mystery how this girl lives in the world of contradiction, she lives in the world of happiness and peace, yet she yearned out to the obnoxious world of piracy, she spoke fantasy and yet her face shows that of cruelty or reality, her dream must be of something bittersweet, he could say that for sure.

He looked at the sun slowly rising from the east, the sky was still that half of indigo, and stars were still looking down as if they were giggling as they watch him getting tortured of confusion, for the first time in his life have he met someone who's ideals so simple yet so big, bigger than any pirate could have.

He knelt down and slowly picked her up, as he rolled his eyes to himself.

'Absolutely senseless.' He noted to himself.

With the weight lain on his arms he walked back into the cabins trying to figure out which cabin she was put into, when he stopped at he slightly opened door and saw some of her things on the table, he felt relieved.

A minute longer might led to some more…confusion, he could vaguely smell her scent that could match that of Midnight lilies at blossom, and those would be last straw, as he slowly laid her to her cushion and turned his back and closed the door.

"Thank you…Ryoma-kun."

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

This has gone to madness, maybe he's thinking too much, or maybe he's just slacking off way too long, or was it that he's-

'Don't even go there.'

He stood up from his bed and gave the wall a good punch, for once in his life, Ryoma Echizen doesn't know what's happening to him.

'Im just slacking of, end of story.'

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

"Ohayo! Minna!!"She cheered as she went jumped up to the deck having her braids dangle in her every movement, as she stepped beside Tezuka who just merely nodded in her presence.

"Ohayo, Sakuno-chan!" Kawamura said as he adjusted his toque and grinned at the girl who gave him a two thumbs up.

"Fssshh." Kaidoh hissed as he looked up at the seagulls.

"Seems like you slept well."Oishi said as he tilted his head slightly at his sides, and smiled.

"Absolutely." She grinned as she glanced at the dark hair lad who's busy having his attention staring at the waves of the sea, mind preoccupied with something else.

"But I guess some people did not." Inui spoke as he glanced at the same direction

"Inui, Dalmasca and Archadia are both in west coast, and the both maps of the tomb and Lunarecia were there, correct?" Tezuka suddenly spoke not turning his gaze away from their destination as he held the wheels in his graps as the they stead fast make their way to the western coast.

"No, the map that's in the west coast is the Tomb's map alone, the Recian map is in the Tomb itself, Rozarria took it with him before he died."Inui declared as he browsed his parchments of information once more.

"How long would it take us to get at there?"Takashi spoke as heslowly made his way down on the deck.

"Three days."Sakuno announced as she smiled reassuringly, as she looked at Inui who nodded back.

"This better be good."Ryoma muttered as he made his way to the pole with his spyglass.

Sakuno followed him with her confused gaze, he seemed so…upset about something she doesn't know, she then borrowed Tezuka's compass, as she glanced at the sky.

"We're on the right track." She said as she felt Tezuka nod at this.

"It's going to be a nice day." With that she turned her back and made her way to the pole.

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

"I just left to get some supplies, but then a storm came, and when I get back, the ship was gone!"Eiji declared as he kept explaining what happened about the 'abduction' of the Princess, they started sailing last night, but then decided to stop for their plan, since they have no ideas as to where to start their little charade.

"Then I saw Eiji at Gekko island, then we saw Fuji, and then we saw you." Momoshiro foolishly chuckled, as he started reading the map laid at the table.

"So it's an accident."Fuji declared as his the lids of his eyes finally relaxed, and sighed.

"It doesn't matter now, If I was a pirate where would I go…"Nanjiro said out loud trying to figure out where to start their hunt for pirates.

Momoshiro's eyes danced in a glint or seriousness, Eiji glared at the map, Fuji opened his lids once more, as they all decided the answer to their question.

"Lunarecia."

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

"Ryoma-kun, is something wrong?"She spoke as she stood leaning at the railings watching how the lad sat at the other side of the railings his right eyes preoccupied with the spyglass.

"Betsuni." He answered coldly without even looking at her as he continued what he was doing.

"Taka-san made some breakfast and i-."

"What do you want." He blurted out with piercing sharpness in his voice.

Sakuno frowned at this, there 'is' something wrong with him, whatever it is she's going to find out, whether he likes it or not.

"There is something wrong, Ryoma-kun, what is it?" She asked again slowly walking near him.

"You're annoying."He said as he removed the spyglass away from his eyes as he looked at her sharply, he saw it, he saw her stop in her tracks looking down at her feet, again.

"I am…" she muttered, so maybe there's always a first time at everything for her, nobody have ever spoken to her like that, and nobody has ever told her that she's unwanted, and somehow, this first time is nothing good specially if the person who verbally beats you is someone who you thought would never say such thing.

"Leave me alone." He fired back, he felt it too, the pang of his words, but he couldn't careless, this must end before it even start, it will confuse him to no end, and he's got only one purpose to live by, and he couldn't afford non destruction, in whatever form that is.

She stopped for a moment as everything slowly registered to her mind, and slowly, the words sunk in, and slowly, it stabbed her like a katana piercing her gut.

"Suit yourself." She muttered as she made her way down the pole with fathomable expression plastered on her features.

He just can't watch her leave that he decided to preoccupy his attention with watching their destination again with his precious spyglass, one way or anothe, he'll be doing the same thing, it doesn't really matter now, what's done is done and there's no use felling sorry because he meant whatever he said, and that's what he has to believe.

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

"Pirates don't know how to get to Lunarecia, don't they?"Tomoka muttered as she watched men at the deck busy themselves with their mission, still trying her hardest to figure out why they stopped in the middle of nowhere.

"They don't unless they have the map." Eiji said as he removed his robe and stretched his arms.

Silence

Silence

Stares stopped in one single item tension started to over whelm the crowd, their gazes met as if they knew what the other was thinking, and if it was suitable, they would smile and cheer of how brilliant coincidence hit the right spot.

"The Tomb of Rozarria." As if an angel whispered the answer at the same time, with a jolt they gathered at the table to keep posted at the map.

"The west coast it is then, mateys" Nanjiro smirked.

"You put pirates name to shame…you know that?" she said as she finger pointed him and made a sour façade at his antics.

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

TBC…

A.N: my favorite pretty boy Atobe will be showing up at the next chapter, hohoho!! Ore-sama!! Review!!Ja ne!


	7. Ai no Tegami

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

A.N: sorry for not updating for too long, school problems, I retook six exams in two days, how was that?!!! So here's a peace offering to y'all…

CHAPTER SEVEN: Ai no Tegami

Kaidoh licked his forefinger and raised it in the air, and frowned as he met Ryoma's gaze from the pole, as they both nodded.

"Storm's coming." He declared silently, as me made his way to the deck with Tezuka who's currently preoccupied with the map and the compass Sakuno provided, as he looked up to see Kaidoh with an annoyed look on his face, viper never really like storm, its an irony of being a pirate.

"Should we stop over for-." Sakuno paused as she felt a drop landed on her cheeks, thunder jolted, as she looked up to meet dark gray sky, she fidgeted slightly, storm is coming, she took a few steps back when she felt someone hit her back slightly, as she looked back and up to meet his piercing amber gaze, she felt shiver, his gaze wasn't even making her feel any better, just-

'Worse.'

She turned her back, as she ran down the deck, and left the crew with the captain, its delusional, but somehow, she felt fear, she sat on her mattress hugging her knees close, her braids hanging on both sides of her arms, not minding her boots, she hugged herself tighter, she had faced all kinds of trouble before, never had she felt trauma, until this day, she knew, she's a human after all.

"What's wrong with her?"Takashi asked innocently as he felt strong wind wisp through the sea gigantic waves slowly forming, as they formulate a plan sooner or later.

"Trauma…"Inui muttered as he looked up at the dark colored cloud pouring its heart out to its content as if piercing the ground with its force.

"The storm is getting stronger, we can't find the Tomb today anyway, We should stop over somewhere."Oishi suggested, as he grabbed the compass from Tezuka's palms, and started to look at the crew for some reassurance.

A grunt was heard for a second there, Ryoma nodded in agreement, he couldn't bear an angry Kaidoh to work with anyway, and he just got through his colds few days ago, and god, would he curse getting colds, he glanced slightly inside the hallway, somehow, he could feel curiosity hit him silently.

"We'll go ashore, as soon as we find land."Tezuka announced as the rest of the crew nodded in agreement and went to their post, except for one, who's attention is still preoccupied.

"Echizen, to your post." Tezuka spoke in which shook the lad's attention back to reality, noticing Ryoma, his utmost sarcastic and at the same time strongest crew spacing out, caught his attention.

"Hai…"Ryoma answered lazily as he turned his back and sleekly jumped and made his way to the pole.

A moment right there, nobody noticed, another gentle look crossed the captain's features, the realization that he's not the only one that has an attachment to the lass made him feel comforted, it's a good sign, he's not getting soft, she's just too strong to resist, too strong to be pulled out.

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

"How many days till we get there?"Eiji couldn't possibly stop blaming himself for the tragic kidnapping that occurred, somehow, he couldn't even sleep one second knowing one of his most important cargo is in the grasps of bandits, guilt and worry pestered him enough.

"Three or four in guess,"Momoshiro muttered.

"Make it five, storms coming." Tomoka declared as she pointed a finger out on the window.

"B-But we can't afford to waste any time, Sakuno-chan's in danger with those bastards!"Eiji shouted as he stood abruptly.

"We won't be wasting anytime, we're not far behind, they should've stopped with the storm, they can't find the path to West coast, Sakuno-chan knows that."Fuji declared as he gave a good pat on Eiji's shoulder to calm him down.

"Oi, Kiddo, don't push it too hard." Nanjiro spoke keeping his eyes over the coast, hands preoccupied with the wheels.

"He's right…Eiji, it's nobody's fault stop, blaming yourself."Fuji continued as he slightly smiled at the red haired knight.

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

She could feel gigantic waves hitting the ship as it bounces back and forth,she could hear the faint rain drops piercing the deck, thunder jolting as loud as the wave roars in chorus, this makes a good flashback, she noted.

She looked up slightly and peeked at the window, only to find angry waters hitting the windows strong winds were knocking on it as if mocking her through her misery, she looked up at the mirror five feet away from her.

"Pirates don't hate storm- well, except Kaidoh of course."

"O-Oishi-kun."

He stood at the door frame in all his glory, holding to it for balance, as he looked at the girl with a slight smile on his face.

"I-I was just…um…"

"It's normal to have fears, but don't let it get you down, storm makes a pirates voyage a little colorful you know…" He declared.

She looked up with a confused and more like a questioning gaze at the Vice captain at his statement.

"Hn, you don't actually think we don't experience storm do you?"He asked sarcastically, nothing too negative, just enough to make her smile, we, his job here is done, as he gave her a good thumbs up, and smiled, as she nodded and smiled back.

"Sono hoo ga ii."

"Hai!"She smiled slightly and tried to stand up, reaching at the end of the bed for balance.

"Now get out there, and have a little shower."

"Aye aye! Fuku-taichou!"

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

"It seems so dark…isn't it?"Takashi asked silently as they reached the land an hour ago, Looking for shelter in an abandoned island, as Kaido,Tezuka,and Oishi finished tying up the ship in a strong wielding, while were trying to find some place to stay for the night.

"So dana…"The girl answered in a muffled tone, as she shivered from the cold rain, soaked to the skin they were, yet it's a mystery to her how these men keep on acting like they were stone underneath a hard hit of a mason.

"And its just afternoon to think of."Inui spoke.

They have been walking for hours now, she could feel her foot screaming, they don't know where they're going, everything's pitch black, but in actual time line it should be an hour before afternoon, the rain doesn't seem to be cooperating, and the waves were nothing too tame rather than before, they couldn't see as much, and its hard to do find something if you can't even see your bare hands.

"We're too far from them now."Sakuno declared as she shrugged slightly, she can't hear the waves as much as she does a while ago.

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

"Taka-san, would you stop holding my hand please?"

"A-Ah! Inui!I thought you were Sakuno-chan!"

"And you're going to hold her hand?"Oishi spoke as he lit his lamp perfectly protected from the vastness of rain, as they approached the two in the rear of a forest entrance.

"A-Ah!! Its not what you're thinking!i-its j-just-."

"Where is she?"Ryoma spoke sternly as he looked around the walking crew, but found none of the auburn haired pirate-wanna-be, he was looking for.

"S-She was just beside me-."

"Forget it, just lets just look for a place to stay, then we'll look for her."Tezuka commanded sternly, tension was immediately built up in the air, no, it was a mistake for a thought to be given that he wanted her back as a captive, if he wanted her back as such, he could've left her behind in the ship, tied up or locked at the brig, she was a crew, he won't be admitting it out loud, but she is.

And not so far behind the captain, was an impatient pirate, looking around for a familiar auburn haired girl, so maybe he was bothered, yes he was but not much, not really, he just wanted to cut Takashi's head for trying to do such things, and rip a little bone right there, no…he's not that much affected.

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

She could feel herself getting heavy from all the wetness, he leg was merely dragging her foot to take another step, she was tired, she stopped and looked up at the pitch black sky, feeling the hard pouring rain hit her face directly, she squirmed slightly under her skin, she clutched her chest, missing a little detail, her crest was gone…its just now that she realized.

'Lazuli'

Lapis Lazuli, the eternal blue of Lunarecia, heirloom, and a burden to her, it was said to be the charm to summon the goddess of the sea, Mythrandil, it was when she was still at a fresh age of nine when Mythrandil had chosen her bearer from the two of them, she was neither glad nor proud, because she was chosen, Hayaka was put into prison, too far for her to reach, as much as she tried to refuse everything, its always been the magic word.

'We have no choice'

"Ah!!!" she could barely hear her scream when the lightning struck a good ten feet away from her hitting a couple of trees on fire, she could feel her heart race in fear as she run as fast as she can, through the vastness of the forest and pitch darkness of her surroundings, she doesn't care, branches scratched her skin, her legs were on their limit, as she finally gave in.

A lightning struck once more, but this time showing clemency to the girl, with a good flash of light, she saw a cave, standing a few feet from her, perhaps, fate doesn't hate her as much.

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

"The rain won't stop."Oishi declared with a worried look on his face as he looked beside the captain.

A stoic look illuminated through the orange shades of the flame, too stoic it scared him.

"I'll go look for some woods." Ryoma broke out and with a swift move, he didn't let anyone break a word and stop him, he new its was one of his lamest excuse, but that's all his sensory could muster at this state, so what if he's going to look for her? She's their captive, and she's his responsibility, right?

"Aren't we going to stop him?"Takashi asked, as he peaked out of their poorly made shelter and looked back at their captain for assurance.

"Take turns in watching the ship." With that Tezuka sternly commanded and went out hut, silence occurred awkwardly, eyes were flat on the ground.

"Did we just forgot the food in the ship?"Oishi broke.

"Holy crap."

….o)))o0(o0o)0o(((o….

_Her small slender fingers played with the strings, as the splash and ripples of the ocean chorused with its glory, the sparkling hues of the sky etched its beautiful reflection __over the disturbed element underneath, her long wavy auburn hair flew lightly as the breeze sings with her melody, the melody every waves of her tiny fingers made seems to sanctify the troubles in her mind, of a young little girl deprived of companions and friends, granted by only hatred and fear, yet her serene and mild approach was there…untarnished by the wholly tragic events._

_"Why that's mother's favorite music, you're brilliant __Sakuno__!" a voice cheered from behind._

_She stopped, and looked back at the elder lady that stood behind her, slowly sat __beside__ her humming their favorite tune._

_"Continue, I'm sure mother would like to hear more…"She said as she combed __Sakuno's__ auburn locks with her fingers, while the younger one smiled as bright and continued playing._

_"__Onee-chan__…__why am I always alone? Why can't I make friends?__"__ the six years-old girl muttered as she closed her eyes and continued playing the harp._

_"__Being alone doesn't mean you'll be alone forever, you'll make friends, but until then, __Sakuno__-__chan__ must be strong for herself.__" The lady said as she brushed the younger one's cheek and smiled brightly._

….o)))o0(o0o)0o(((o….

A bittersweet smile found its way on her lips, she's a better person than she was before, stronger, because, a Princess must be strong for her people, fear and hopelessness doesn't have any room for her.

She looked up and watched the rain pour as hard as it can, she was freezing cold, rubbing her palms together, and decided to discharge a few of her garments, leaving only her mid thigh length skirt, boots, and her loose pirate shirt which was completely drenches as it hugged her slender form perfectly, and left her katana together with the rest of her garments on the floor.

'I have no choice but to stay in for the night.'

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

"Did I mention how I hate storm, Kabaji," the infamous Keigo Atobe too rich to be a pirate, and too cocky for his own good, called for his childhood friend, talk about gigantic childhood friend.

"Haii…"

"Tell Shishido we'll stop for a wile, the storm isn't being friendly to Ore-sama."He spoke again.

"Haii.."and with that, Kabaji turned his back and left the captain on his enormous quarters, eating his heart out.

"Just you wait Tezuka…Ore-sama no bigiri yoi na…" and if an eye would look closely, you could vaguely se enthusiasm and excitement burn with passion in his eyes.

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

He ran through the façade of laughing shadows and the screaming rain, he doesn't know where to start looking for her, but he's letting his instincts lead him the way, perhaps his instincts had been sharpened through time, enough to be called trusted perception.

He could feel heat under his skin, something in his rib cage beat as fast, drenched in the rain and what more would he care for, this is a part of the life he had chosen, but she wasn't a part of it…that's what he thought, magnetism? could it be? He just couldn't keep himself away from her, away from scientific theories, there was something else he should know.

"Teme yarou…" he muttered silently, his façade still as blank as usual, his poise intact, his heart? Beating so fast it reached the finish line

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

She lay there on the could dry dirt, her arms spread out to her sides, the garments she discarded were neatly lain above smaller her, she had long removed her braids, her auburn locks dripping wet on her cheeks, she could only smile, for once in her life, she knew she can survive alone, maybe this day wasn't so bad after all, only a little less cold.

She turned to her right clutching herself tighter, trying to compress her own heat for herself, though she couldn't deny, the coldness was pretty good doing its job, making her chatter her teeth silently, she took her corset top, and folded to make a good pillow, as she drifted to sleep, hoping that when she wake up…the storm has stopped, so that she could see him again.

"Ryoma….-kun."

**….o))****)o0****(o0o)0o(((o….**

He stopped on his tracks, his arms hanging limply on his sides,his amber gaze feel on the dirt a good ten feet radius away from him, he had been running for an hour and a half, he's precise, he could barely hear his own breathing, but he was glad, his hair framed his pale features, as he watched her lay there…sleeping, he was right there, satisfied, to just watch her sleep…safely.

TZUZUKU...

* * *

I don't now…I just heard BoA's Love letter, then this scenario came out into my mind…hohohoho, how was iiiit??? Purrdy puhlease? Leave a review, awww…Ore-sama has so short exposure!! Ima make it up to him next time…hohohoho! Atobe VS. Ryoma coming right up.

Oh! The vocabulary!!

Sono hoo ga ii-isn't that better?

Teme yarou-You stupid….

So dana-(idk if its the right spelling, but me and yori always spell it like that in class ;D) so it seems. (it kind of depends on how you say it, per situation, and stuff)


	8. She's Iris

Disclaimer:I disclaim Tennis no Ojisama, Takeshi Konomi owns it.

A.N: I am currently brain frozen, brain arrest, I am in examination trauma. Sorry for the late update.

**CHAPTER EIGHT: She's iris**

Somehow, he was satisfied just watching, he never really liked the rain, maybe he could keep it a secret, from that moment on, he deceased to realized, the rain wasn't all that bad after all.

His eye fluttered as he took shelter silently inside the cave beside her, as he submerged in the dirt, he noticed her garments neatly folded beside her, right then and there- from the chill of the breeze, heat abruptly rushed on his cheeks.

'Oh, darn.'

He arms dangle on the floor making him crawl backwards, closing his eyes to avoid further more uncalled for access until he felt himself hit the other end of the cave wall, deciding to turn the away from her sleeping form, he concentrated on the pattern of the rain drops as it shower the earth,he noticed the sky hadn't bulged slightly from it's anger, he sighed and leaned on the wall, and kept his optimism intact, at the very least, he found her.

Without him knowing, his lids slowly gave up on the darkness and the weakening of his strength, as he drifted to sleep.

…**.o)))o0(o0o)0o(((o….**

She could feel the breeze hit her back, her thin clothing brushing lightly on her paled skin, she must've been asleep for a while now, her shirt was already dried up, but still as cold as steel, must've been the breeze, as her eyes fluttered open, the pitch black setting obscured her vision as if she didn't opened her eyes, slightly frowning, she brought her hands up to her face trying to check her own vision.

"No better." She muttered, as she lay there in spreading her arms on the floor and sighed, the storm still pierced the ground in a frenzy madness, it was almost deafening, the temperature started to decrease, she could almost feel it, until she felt heat radiated just below her, bending slightly, she noticed pale skin radiate through the darkness, his arms crossed in front of his naked chest, somehow, she doesn't need best vision to confirm it was him, it was just in her dream had she seen him and now here he was, sleeping lightly.

…**.o)))o0(o0o)0o(((o….**

"Im hungry." His purplish red hair flashed at the dim light inside their tent, as he hung his head on his pillow.

"Shut it, Gakuto." Shishido muttered grudgingly as he seeped further into his blanket.

As Atobe had ordered, they set ashore as soon as they see land, the storm wasn't anywhere near friendly, and Keigo Atobe, the richest and the most self-centered pirate ever existed-never really like messed-up voyage, deciding to take his time to look for his infamous rival.Kunimitsu Tezuka.

"I suggest, we take a little walk, now…Kabaji." He muttered slightly as he took some of his battle equipments with him and opened the tent slightly to take a glimpse at the rest of the island; something glistened in his 'insight' and flourished his curiosity even more.

"I mean-I'll take a walk, stay with the rest." He decided, and finally left the tent to battle the strong blew of the wind.

…**.o)))o0(o0o)0o(((o….**

The heat radiating from him was too immense, she noted, she crawled up and took her hand up to his forehead lightly careful enough not to wake him up.

"Ryoma-kun! You're burning up."She whispered to him, noticing him not to adore any movement, she fidgeted, this is bad.

She was no doctor or any of some sort, if only she had powers outside her borders, she could cure him in an instant, but she didn't have any. She slightly shook her head, and palmed her cheeks on her hand, her fingers slightly shaking.

'It must be the rain, it's all because he looked for me!' She thought bitterly.

"You said Im annoying…"She whispered trying to figure out any way to at least help him.

Looking back at him, she noticed his pale skin, grabbing his hand it's then that she noted that they were as cold as ice cubes, he may be burning up but his facial colors does not contrast his condition.

"Please forgive me…Ryoma-kun." And with that she formulated her own idea, removing her thin piece of clothing leaving only her undergarment intact, she scooted over beside him, wrapping the silk around his shoulders.

She watched him intently and noticed that he was slightly shuddering, a chuckle of guilt resounded from her lips, even unconscious…he still wants to keep his cool façade with him.

She knew if his body temperature would get any higher…it would be fatal, any lower more crucial, and she knows better for she owe him her life and her dream that came true, although she's just an average person outside her kingdom doesn't mean she couldn't save life, although powerless as she is now doesn't mean she can't do anything. She's not princess for nothing.

…**.o)))o0(o0o)0o(((o….**

"I sure do hope they're fine…"Oishi muttered as they sat inside a cave in the middle of a camp fire to keep themselves warm.

"You worry too much, of course they're fine, there's an 87 probability that Echizen found her a little less 2 and a half hours ago, cheers for my calculations."Inui proclaimed, as he raised his glass of Aozu for a toast.

"Im sleepy." Takashi slowly muttered as he crawled t his sleeping bag.

"I'll be cleaning up." Oishi said in defense.

"Fssshhh…I'll go fishing."

…**.o)))o0(o0o)0o(((o….**

(midday)

His nose crinkled, as he felt something tickle his nostrils, a scent and a weight on top of his thighs, were the first things he noticed as he fluttered his eyes open only to be obscured by auburn locks and a girl sitting on top of his lap, arms lying loosely beside behind him, her head leaned on his shoulders, and what even more knocked something inside his head was her clothing was draped upon his shoulders, he couldn't move…nor does his eyes, he couldn't look anywhere, he knows it's of any err…constriction of male population, no! it might cause something…awkward, he could feel her every flesh on top of his like a sandwich tightly bunned together, he froze.

He just plastered his stare on her head, trying to focus on something a little more accommodating for his hormones, it's then that he noticed the scent of something he couldn't figure out, he knows it's some kind of blossom but just couldn't name it.

He felt her slight movement as she yawned lightly, opening her eyes and adjusting her position, she looked up at him,he noticed.

He shrugged as he avoid her direction by pasting his head on his left.

"Mou! Daijobu da ne…" She muttered as she smiled and moved to sit on the dirt just like he does.

"Tch." He turned his back now facing her.

She took her garments on the ground when she noticed him shudder by the sight of her, so he was uncomfortable seeing girls barely dressed? It bugged her since in the castle, she had her maids to help her get dressed, she was kind of used to it, but it seems like people outside the kingdom isn't.

"An iris… we don't have Irises at home." She muttered as she admired the blossom spurting out from the ground battling with the cruel weather.

He found himself staring at the same spot, and something hit his mind as if a subsided knowledge suddenly popped out, if he wasn't mistaken, Inui called her Iris after they had rescued her, Inui said her tattoo was Iris, and if ever she had an amnesia when she wakes up they would call her iris, but then again…was she lying?

His mind was suddenly puzzled, if she wasn't lying then Inui's lying, but then again, Inui wouldn't do that, and somewhere inside him could tell she wasn't lying either.

He watched her as she plucked the blossom from the ground and cherished it with her slender hands, she kept on smelling it as if she was trying to embed the smell on her mind.

It's then that he was convinced that she wasn't lying, maybe she just had selective memory loss, maybe she just forgot that they had irises at home. Yes…that's the most possible reason.

"Well, well…Am I lucky or Am I lucky."

And then there it was again, something hit him. Stupidity, now he was caught with his pants down.

As if his body moved on its own, he grabbed the nearest weapon at hand which was her saber lying limply on the ground, his free hand grabbed her wrist and took her behind him as if dragging her enough.

"Atobe."Ryoma muttered.

"Echizen…sneaking out without you captain's permission? How awful." The taller man muttered as the two stood in front of the cave blade faced by blade.

His amber gaze still blankly landed on his orbs as if trying to sunk him down into the ground declaring that he'll win this battle.

"What's going on?"her gentle voice broke the tension, as she stood up and looked behind Ryoma's lean shoulders.

Atobe's gaze landed on her auburn hair, cinnamon eyes…and perhaps he just hit the jackpot- if his memory serves him right, that is- a smirk found it's way on his pretty face.

…_**.o)))o0(oflashbacko)0o(((o….**_

"_Oneechan!!Oneechan!! where are you?!" seven year old girl ran against the vast forest, her palms beside her mouth as se kept on shouting searching for her sister, it was summer when they sneaked out of the kingdom to look for herbs._

_She was running for a good hour and a half until she arrived at the lighthouse beside the seashore, her dress was slightly torn, her auburn hair was messy, and she was hungry._

_Tears welled up beside her lids as she slumped her knees on the ground and started crying._

"_You're lost?" a boy came into view at least three years older than she is, dressed in a fancy coat with and apple in hand, he walked beside the girl and smirked, she couldn't even answer and all she did was sob._

"_Are you hungry?"He asked again, and this time he got a pleasing answer, she nodded._

"_Here, you can have this."He said as he gave her the apple in his hand, no improvements…she still kept crying._

"_Oneechan…o-nee-chan!!"she shouted._

"_Give me your necklace and I'll help you find your way back."_

…_**.o)))o0(oendo)0o(((o….**_

It took him years before he figured out what that symbol in the crest really means, it took him hundreds of archives and lots of patience, and ever since then…it was his map for the treasure chest, if fifteen years ago, he was aware of what the iris meant, then he could've known how lucky he was.

"You owe me an apple." Atobe muttered as he took something inside his collar, a silver necklace with a leaf-like pendant as big as a child's palm, with the symbol of the iris overlapping the moon shone as the sun suddenly peeked from the dark clouds.

Sakuno's brows furrowed, she recognized that pendant…it was familiar! She kept on browsing her memories as to where she knew it from, for she knew it was valuable…

Then…something inside her mind hit her, it was the key, the key that she thought she lost fifteen years ago.

"You!"

…**.o)))o0(o0o)0o(((o….**

"Eiji, look."Momoshiro called as he passed the spyglass to the red haired knight as he pointed north.

"That's weird."Eiji said as his forefinger hit his cheek.

"What's weird?""Nanjiro asked as he went out of the hangar.

"There are Two pirate ships in one island, that's what's weird." Momoshiro said.

Eiji passed the item to the elder man, as he skipped a breath and smirked.

"I know those ships." Nanjiro declared.

"So? Can we just move on with Hime-sama?"Eiji suggested as he patted his foot on the wooded plank floor.

"Yes, and that's what were going to do, head north, lets take the route behind that island and try not to be noticed, if my memory serves me right, we might just find her there." The samurai finished as he turned his back and went inside the hangar.

TZUZUKU

I.AM.BEGGING. please do not kill me. :C I had loads of troubles to get my fictions out of the hardrive since my laptop is soooooo murdered!! When I say murdered I mean getting crushed by a sofa!! See!!


End file.
